


The Devil Wears Prada

by n_nami



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dildos, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Kink, Kink Meme, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plugs, Rimming, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Spanking, Vibrators, assplay, blindfold, blowjob, dub-con, enema, enema play, object-insertion, slave!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on the SPN kink meme:</p><p>Jensen makes a deal with the devil for him to get fame, fortune, money and power when he was a teenager. A decade later devil!Jared decides that it’s time for him to collect on his due. Jared is a total ass man and he has a sparkly new toy to use and he is going to put Jensen's ass through the wringer because it's his now.</p><p>Feel free to add any kinks except scat. Would be fine with water sports, ice play, spanking, rigorous penetration, dildos (because Jared's big and he needs to stretch his new toy out first), I'm open to anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Wears Prada

Jensen decided to not regret making this deal a long time ago.

Whatever he had to do when his due was collected, it would definitely be worth the ten years of being rich and famous. He had girls hanging off both arms and enough money to score more coke up his nose than he could physically handle. Life was awesome, until he bites the grass at age 27 because of drug overdose.

"Great!" a cheery voice greets him. "You're already here! And there I thought I'd have to wait another 5 days."

"5 days? What 5 days?" Jensen mumbles sleepily and blinks into the warm light of a small lamp beside him. Slowly taking in his surroundings, Jensen notices that he's comfortably sprawled out on a bed. And that he's also naked.

"Oh, you don't know? In 5 days, it would have been exactly 10 years since we last met. I would have come to take you up on our deal."

That makes Jensen take a closer look. Right, his deal with the devil. Right, the devil.

After another few blinks, it turns out that the devil not only wears Prada - literally - but is also a six-foot-five guy. To be exact, there's a smoking hot guy standing beside the bed, clad in what looks like a hand-tailored suit that frames impressive muscles. The man doesn't look much younger than Jared, but that could also seem so because of the guy's floppy brown hair that falls down onto his shoulders. Expressive, dark eyes look down at Jensen, traveling over his body, and by the dimpled smile the guy gives him he obviously likes what he sees.

Jensen might be straight, but he still can admit to himself when someone radiates pure sex. And the devil does.

Last time they met, they only spoke in his head after Jensen had summoned him. So the visuals are quite the surprise here.

Snapping out of his musings, Jensen nods his understanding at the devil's last sentence.

"So, you know... If your candle blows out sooner, then your deal is due now," the devil smirks as he leans down, hair falling into his face as he watches Jensen carefully.

"I know," Jensen answers. Truth be told, he feels quite nervous. Because the man beside him has that feral, wild look in his eyes, like he would strip Jensen with his eyes if he wore clothes right now.

"Good. Then why don't you just turn over?"

"Excuse me?" Jensen asks confused.

The devil looks at him as if he just questioned the obvious. Which he probably did. Then, the devil begins to chuckle unexpected. "Oh, you don't even know, right. I didn't tell you." He bends down further, aligning his mouth with Jensen's ear so his lips ran over the sensitive skin as soon as he talked, his voice a deep, rolling rumble. "You know, if you need a name to cry in bed - don't call me devil, that's such a turn-off. Call me Jared."

Jensen swallows and nods again. He's already half-hard just because of that sexy voice and just hopes the devil- Jared doesn't notice. And for fuck's sake, he's straight, how does-

Jared cocks an eyebrow at him. "C'mon, let me hear it."

"Okay, Jared," Jensen says, deliberately slowly to hide the tremble in his voice.

"Good boy," Jared coos then, and slowly begins to map Jensen's body with his right hand. It ran up and down Jensen's muscled torso.

Jensen doesn't dare move, but he still manages to ask: “What are you doing?”

“Oh, I don't know,” Jared answers, currently running his thumb over Jensen's nipple, rolling it gently between his fingertips. “The way I see it, I just got a new toy to play with. And before you ask and if it isn't already obvious because of the bed and all, yes, I mean that in a sexual way.”

Jensen's eyes go wide at that, fright curling in his stomach and making his breath stutter, but Jared resumes unfazed, tracing the outline of Jensen's abs with a long, slender index finger. For a moment, Jared's gaze lingers on his cock that lays half-hard between his legs.

“Not bad,” Jared remarks after looking back into Jensen's eyes. “I-”

“Not interested,” Jensen chokes out before Jared can resume whatever he wanted to say. “'m straight.”

Jared's ministrations stop for a short moment, until he tilts his head to the side and levels Jensen with a smirk. “And I should care about that because...?”

“I don't swing that way,” Jensen presses out through his teeth. He feels heat rising on his cheeks at Jared's hungry look.

“I'll ask you about that again in a few hours, okay? Besides... you don't swing that way, but a certain part of you seems clearly enticed.”

Jensen screws his eyes shut and tries to will his erection down, but to no avail.

“Don't worry,” Jared chuckles then, “you will definitely swing that way when I'm done with you. That is a promise.”

Jensen opens his mouth to answer, but Jared lifts the finger that was busy tracing circles around his belly button and stops him.

“Just so you know, whatever you're about to say decides if I have to tie you down or not,” Jared smirks.

“No tying down required,” Jensen says, his voice breaking mid-sentence. He feels so vulnerable and pathetic, but he won't let this guy take every last bit of freedom from him.

“Aw,” Jared comments, almost a bit disappointed, but adds quickly. “Well, I might do it anyway. Now turn around as I said.”

Jensen knows he has no choice. Rolling over onto his stomach at least hides his cock from the devil's gaze and gives less away. He hears Jared chuckle behind him and then the mattress dips as he kneels down on the bed and kicks Jensen's knees apart, getting into position behind him.

“You know, I am the devil, but I gotta hand it to god for creating you like this. Your body, I swear, perfect from beginning to end – well, especially the rear end.”

The blow comes unexpected, and Jensen yelps in surprise as Jared's large palm connects with his right ass cheek. It burns and stings, but Jared only laughs amused.

“Oh, we are not only straight but apparently also quite a bit vanilla, am I right?”

Jensen coughs embarrassed and doesn't answer.

He feels Jared's second palm slapping onto his ass as well, both hands now placed there and kneading the flesh of his cheeks. “Do you know the kind of things I'd want to do to that sweet ass of yours, Jensen?”

It's the first time Jared actually uses his name, and Jensen doesn't know if the shiver that runs through his whole body is because of that or because Jared doesn't stop caressing his back side.

“I'm gonna tell you,” Jared whispers, and Jensen can feel the short puffs of air hitting his tailbone, right before Jared places a short kiss there. “Because a perky ass like yours deserves a lot of attention-” he starts, licking a stripe along the base of Jensen's spine, up to his lower back, “- I will open you up, very slowly -” pulling Jensen's ass cheeks apart, Jared licks back down, stopping right at the beginning of the crack, “- gonna lick you open until you beg me to let you have something in you, and you won't care about what that will be.”

Jensen whines pathetically when Jared's tongue runs flatly over his puckered asshole, the muscle clenching reflexively at the unusual touch, but next thing he knows, Jensen tilts his hips upwards, meeting Jared's tongue before he can make the second stroke. Jared chuckles and starts circling Jensen's hole with the tip of his tongue, and the surge of heat shooting through Jensen's body leaves him panting and breathless. Holy shit, he never thought of this, never thought of doing this with another man on top, and he never would've believed that it felt so good- Jared apparently senses what was going through Jensen's head, because he huffs amused, which makes a cold blow of air hit Jensen's sensitive skin and he shivers yet again.

“You like that, don't you? Told you so,” Jared muses, and resumes licking and circling his tongue around the muscle.

Grinding his hips into the mattress, Jensen can't help but moan. He feels himself slowly, involuntarily or not, relax into the touch, open up to Jared's tongue, his asshole getting loose and wet and- what had Jared said? Until Jensen begged for being filled with something, anything.

Truth be told, he is not far from giving into that urge, especially when Jared murmurs “Oh, no, it doesn't work like that,” and pulls his ass up into the air with both hands placed on Jensen's hips. He kisses Jensen's wet entrance once before retreating. Jensen all but whines at the loss of attention and the cold air hitting his skin. Jared's hands are back soon, though, one of them shoving his chest firmly down onto the sheets while the other one reaches for Jensen's wrist, pulling his hand up and onto his lower back. Jared proceeds by grabbing Jensen's other hand, too, and ties them together with some sort of padded handcuffs.

“Hey!” Jensen protests weakly.

“Stay like that,” Jared orders and leaves the bed.

Jensen tries to look over his shoulder to see what Jared is up to, but can't see him. After a few moments that feel like eternity, Jared is back standing at the side of the bed, towering over Jensen. There's a blindfold, black and satiny, hanging from Jared's hand, and a smirk curling the edges of his lips. Jensen swallows.

“Trust me, it'll feel way better with you not seeing anything,” Jared says, running his hand down the ribbon. “There's just one thing I need you to see before we start. Sit up,” he orders, grabbing Jensen's shoulder with his free hand, shoving him up and backwards so that Jensen sits on his haunches. “- and turn around to me.”

Jensen shuffles around until he's facing Jared, and- scales fall from Jensen's eyes right then, when he realizes Jared's plan. The shock must have shown on his face, because Jared chuckles that dirty laugh of his again. A large palm comes down at Jensen's eye level, cupping his chin and making him look upwards at Jared.

“That's right,” Jared grins, and retrieves the hand to open his zipper and get his cock out.

Jensen swallows around the lump in his throat when he sees it for the first time. Of course the devil would have the biggest dick imaginable, but this thing is beyond anything Jensen feared. The head is thick, so thick that Jensen has serious doubts about him even getting his lips around it when Jared cradles the back of his head, guiding him towards his huge cock.

There's a drop of precome beading on the slit, and Jensen tries to start with licking that off first. Jared's reaction is an amused short laugh, and then he shoves Jensen towards himself again, harshly, and Jensen is so taken by surprise that he opens his mouth reflexively. The moment the head invades his mouth, Jensen thinks he'd never be able to get it out ever again. His jaw locks, the girth of it stretching his lips impossibly wide, the smell and taste of it heavy as it rests against his tongue. Jared pushes it even further into Jensen's throat, making him choke on it. Jared is unrelenting, though, pulls a bit back and thrusts back in the next second.

“That's right, take it,” Jared orders as Jensen feels his eyes water as he helplessly takes every thrust of Jared's dick. It feels too thick, too wide, he doesn't get nearly enough air and Jensen's jaw aches. He feels a few seconds away from puking. But right when he thinks he can't take it any more, Jared pulls back out, leaving Jensen coughing and gasping for air. Then he grips Jensen again at his neck and lets the crown of his hard dick run over Jensen's parted lips, over his cheeks and back to his lips.

It's just because he wants to please Jared, Jensen tells himself when his lips drop open once again and he suckles at Jared's cock, not taking it quite into his mouth but nibbling down the shaft and licking up the underside on his way back up. Jared wears a disgustingly calculating grin when he steps back and leans down to whisper roughly into Jensen's ear.

“By the end of tonight, you're gonna beg me to stuff you full of that cock. And I'm not talking of stuffing your mouth, as greedy as you are for it.”

Jensen looks up at him with his eyes blown wide. The thought alone, of having that monster of a cock inside himself, of having him inside his ass, makes him flinch from the pain he expects. Jared, ironically, has the most soothing smile on his lips as he leans forward again, but this time it's to place a short kiss on Jensen's swollen lips. Before he retreats, Jared bites down hard on Jensen's bottom lip, which makes him moan both from the painful bite, but also from the sudden wave of desire that floods his stomach.

“And now that you've seen what you'll be getting,” Jared says, holding up the blindfold Jensen had almost forgot about, “it's time for this.”

The silky ribbon is wrapped around Jensen's head and tied as tightly as possible without hurting him. Jensen can't see a damn thing, and quickly tells himself to not panic, despite having every reason to. He's about to get fucked by the devil, and yet... he has developed a strange level of trust towards Jared already. It's not like he could do much about his situation anyway. Might as well try to enjoy it.

When he's done, Jared turns him around again and shoving him head-first into the pillows with his ass still up in the air.

“Good boy,” Jared praises him.

There's nothing happening for what feels like minutes to Jensen, but is probably not more than a few seconds. He kneels there, on the bed, with his legs spread and his ass exposed and waits for Jared's touch – something, anything – but nothing happens. He almost yelps in surprise as Jared's hands are placed on his ass cheeks, pulling them apart again. Jared licks over his hole, only once, but it almost makes Jensen jump. Not that he could see Jared when he did that before, but now that his world has turned to black, Jared's touch is the only thing he can focus on. And damn, every single inch of skin that Jared's tongue licks is tingling and sending pleasure straight to his brain and dick. He groans deeply into the pillow as he rocks back into Jared's face.

“Well, seems like we can begin. You know, I've got a lot of things planned for you tonight, so we better make sure that you are completely ready,” Jared's deep voice sounds from somewhere behind and above him. “Relax,” he adds quietly.

That's when Jensen feels something hard and probably plastic-y pushing against the rim of his muscle. He's so loose from Jared's licking that it slips in without any pain, and when Jensen realizes how tiny it is, he also realizes what it is. It's a nuzzle, and there's a thin hose attached to it. It's an enema.

Jensen expects it to feel weird when Jared holds up the bag filled with warm water and it slowly starts running into him, but it doesn't – at first. He's just taking it, until Jared has to change the bag. But Jared is, in fact, the devil, and so the second bag is filled with cold water. Jensen jumps, but due to his handcuffs can't even rise onto his hands. He still manages to wriggle uncomfortably.

“Shh,” Jared calms him down with one hand stroking his lower back, but Jensen still hears the grin in his voice. Bastard.

A moan drops involuntarily from his lips when he feels it for the first time. The water stretching his inner walls impossibly, bulging out his stomach, and it fucking hurts.

“Jared,” he groans, “Stop it, please.”

“Just a little more than a quarter of the bag left, Jensen. I think you can take that.”

Jensen groans again and shifts in his spot, trying to make the water spread out more within himself to lessen the pressure. It doesn't work quite like he wanted. Instead, he feels the cold liquid sloshing with his movements. His stomach hurts, his organs hurt, and Jensen just prays that the bag will be empty very soon.

Lucky for him, Jared pats his ass with his free hand not long after. “Good boy,” he says, and that's apparently his favorite praise. It still manages to make Jensen feel quite proud of himself. “You know what we're gonna do now, Jensen?”

“Tell me,” Jensen croaks out, his voice hoarse and rough.

“Oh, I like it when you talk to me like that. Let's keep this up, shall we?”

Jensen hides his blushing face in his pillow. “Okay,” he says weakly.

“So I will pull that nuzzle out now and replace it with a buttplug,” Jared explains with obvious enjoyment. “Have you ever worn a buttplug before, Jensen?”

“No, never,” Jensen answers, breathing heavily. The water inside himself weighs him down, makes him want to drop flat onto the bed, but he knows that would hurt even more.

“Good,” Jared says. “But while I handle this, you keep it together and won't loose a single drop, or else I will punish you.”

Jensen groans. “I'll try.”

He feels fingers working around the nuzzle in his ass, pulling it out gently and slowly, and it takes all of Jensen's remaining self-control to clench down and not let his muscles relax. As soon as his asshole is left gaping open and without anything filling it, he feels strangely empty, wanting for something to be there holding him open. He's admittedly quite scared at the thought, but Jared quickly puts him out of it by sliding a lube-slicked and really fucking cold metal object into his ass in one quick move. Jensen moans long and uncontrolled, out of reflex, as soon as he feels the flared end of the toy catch at his rim, holding it in place. Jared slaps his ass then, which makes Jensen cry out, but mostly because it made him jump and the water inside him presses painfully against his insides.

Jared chuckles and pulls Jensen upwards, back onto his haunches. The taller man is kneeling behind Jensen, holding him with both arms against his broad chest. The position makes the water in his belly pull him down, putting more pressure on the plug in his ass. Jensen feels so full that he has to take a few deep breaths to calm down. It feels strangely hot, being filled up like this, and the desire flaring in his chest only gets more intense when Jared's hands start roaming over his body.

Jensen knows with surprising certainty that if Jared would touch his cock right now, he would come within seconds. The thought alone wrenches another groan from his throat. Jared's lips rest on his neck, drawn into a grin. “Feels good, doesn't it?” he asks before he licks and bites his way around Jensen's neck and up to his earlobe, taking it into his mouth and nibbling at it. “You wanna let go?” Jared whispers after a few seconds.

“God yes,” Jensen moans. “It hurts. 'm so full it hurts.”

“Well, I won't let you - yet,” Jared sing-songs, and lets both hands drop down to Jensen's stomach, placing his palms flat on top of it and pulling Jensen back towards him.

The water pressure increases impossibly, and Jensen whimpers both from the pain and the fact that Jared's big hands are that close to touching his dick. When Jared starts to idly massage Jensen's swollen belly, he is reduced to a moaning, begging mess in Jared's arms. The fact that Jared is still fully clothed except for his huge cock that is now resting against the crease of Jensen's ass, riding up and down there, pushing against the plug every so often, doesn't make things easier in the least.

“Please,” Jensen begs, and the word dissolves into a moan, “please let me get the water out, Jared. I can't, I swear I can't any more.”

“You're precious, you know that?” Jared teases and bites down on Jensen's shoulder. Then, he's suddenly gone, the warmth of his chest, and his hands and mouth, gone. Jensen whips his head around, confused, but of course he can't see anything because of the blindfold.

Suddenly, Jared's hands are back, pulling him to his feet and guiding him to walk in a certain direction. It feels weird to walk like this, not only because of the blindfold and the fact that his hands are tied behind his back, because mainly because of the buttplug. Jensen knows he walks funny, as if his bowlegs weren't enough, and the water bulging his stomach does nothing to help him here.

“We are in the bathroom now,” Jared explains, and his words resound from the walls. Jensen recognizes cold tiles against his feet then, before Jared shoves him a few feet further and says, “Lift your feet. We're stepping into the shower.”

Jensen does as he is asked to and follows Jared's guiding hands. He crouches down onto his knees and spreads his legs when Jared orders him to.

“Relax,” Jared finally says. And then his fingers grip around the buttplug and pull it out smoothly.

Jensen almost cries with relief when the water leaves him in a rush. He doesn't care how pathetic he sounds any more, he's just so glad he can finally let go. It feels like an eternity until everything is out, and Jensen is left panting and coughing on the floor of the shower, boneless and relaxed. Then he feels how Jared, who's standing behind him, but outside of the tub, reaches for the shower head, turns up the warm water and washes Jensen clean.

Of course, he also uses the opportunity to play with Jensen's loose asshole. When the first finger slips into him, Jensen moans. It's not at all like he pictured. Most importantly, it's not painful, nothing like the water stretching him. Jared adds a second finger and hums appreciatively when it slips past the rim without much resistance. The stretching of the muscle feels barely painful, Jensen notices.

“We gotta have to do a lot more work, Jensen,” Jared comments, and the deep rumble of his voice makes Jensen shiver yet again, “to make my cock fit in there. I think I have the right equipment for that, though.”

And with this being said, he lets his fingers slip free, leaving Jensen gaping open and with the image of Jared's cock plunging deep in there. How this should ever work, Jensen has no idea. But there is no time to ponder over the matter as Jared pulls Jensen to his feet and rubs him dry with a fluffy towel. Then he is quickly guided back to the bed, and Jared doesn't need to remind him of the position he should get into.

Jensen kneels with his legs spread again, waiting for the things Jared might come up with. By now, he's calmed down enough to not come the second Jared touches him anywhere, but his balls and dick ache from the lack of attention. Jared is thoughtful enough – or enough of a cocktease – to cup Jensen's balls in his large palm, rolling them through his fingers as he asks, “Getting impatient, Jensen?”

All Jensen can do in response is breath out a deep moan. He's yet again dangerously near to coming at only one single, well-placed touch.

Jared's hand shifts a bit upwards, fingers trailing over his oversensitive entrance, away from his cock. “I don't like it when you're not talking to me,” he says.

“What do you expect me to say?” Jensen huffs out.

“Tell me what you want. How much you want it. Whenever you like.”

“Okay,” Jensen takes a deep breath and tries to dub the fast beating of his heart, “I want to come. Please let me come, right now.”

“Good to know,” Jared answers smugly. “But, unfortunately, we are not nearly there.”

The short spark of hope that this would be over sooner than he expected dies within that moment, and Jensen buries his face in the pillow, groaning frustrated. Jared leaves him stewing in his juices for a short while, but Jensen still manages to hear the clicking of a bottle being opened, and Jared working behind him.

When Jared's long fingers run along the crease of his ass, they are slicked up with lube. Jensen shivers and feels his heart beating faster as he waits for the intrusion to come – but if Jared established one thing, then this is that he's one huge cocktease. Hell, he hasn't even laid a finger on Jensen's cock all night. His fingers are way to busy tracing circles around the puckered hole, slicking the skin up nice and wet. It's so gentle that Jensen sighs and relaxes into the touch, and barely flinches when Jared presses the tip of his index finger into the center of the muscle. He doesn't even breach the rim, but Jensen still ends up sighing and pushing back. Jared won't have any of it.

“Look at that. I think someone's acquired a taste for this, huh?”

“Maybe,” Jensen answers, and hums contented when Jared places two fingers against his asshole, just rubbing their tips into the muscle.

“So, tell me what you'd like me to do?” Jared teases further, fingers pushing and running along the rim.

“Let me... have your finger...” Another soft moan Jensen can't hold back.

“Just one?”

“More... later-” Jensen gets abruptly cut off when Jared's finger works its way into him, slowly breaching his ass until he's shoved it fully in. The feeling isn't bad, just like it wasn't in the shower, and the finger feels weirdly prominent in there. That is, until Jared curls it forwards, rubbing at Jensen's inner wall at a point that makes Jensen whine with a sudden rush of desire. Jared keeps on stroking that point, and Jensen keeps on wriggling on the bed, panting and moaning shamelessly. “God, yes, that, Jared-”

“That, Jensen, is your prostate.”

“I don't care what that is, just don't stop-” he chokes off another cry when Jared's finger suddenly leaves him.

Jared just laughs and waits.

After what feels like half an eternity later, there are two slick fingers pressing into his already loose asshole, and they slip in easier than Jensen thought. It feels good, having two fingers shoved up there, but he already feels so full. Thinking back to Jared's cock makes him almost flinch. The pressure on his prostate, this time from two fingertips, throws him off that train of thought pretty quickly. Jared starts to fuck him with both fingers, then, eagerly thrusting into his body repeatedly, obviously enjoying that he has Jensen at his mercy like that.

And right when Jensen thinks he's two seconds away from coming untouched, Jared retrieves his fingers and leaves him gaping open. Jensen can feel his asshole clenching, but there's nothing there to hold it so pleasantly open, and he whimpers with need.

What the hell had happened to him during those last... hour or so?

Being straight? Yeah right. That one was history. Not when he thought of Jared's cock – again. Jared's really thick, engorged member that apparently now got his mouth watering.

God, he wants more than just those two fingers.

Jared used the short break to rummage around in the drawer of his bedside table, from the sounds Jensen can make out tell him. When he shuffled back into place behind Jensen, Jared takes one of his hands, tied down at the small of his back, and traces the lines of skin on his palm.

“You wanna know what I just got for you?” he asks.

“Yes,” Jensen answers breathlessly.

Next, a smooth object is shoved into his hand, a silky and soft surface rubbing against his fingers as he feels it up and down. It's dildo, or a vibrator – Jensen can't really tell, because he can't reach the other end of the toy with his hands restricted like this. From the weight of it, his bet is on vibrator. Its size is okay, from what Jensen guesses. Reminds him of his own dick, but he is not exactly small either, even though he doesn't reach Jared's size.

Still, it feels like it could work.

“Okay,” Jensen breathes out, holding his hand up to give the toy back to Jared.

The tips of Jared's fingers brush against Jensen's hand when he picks it up. “You know what it is?”

“A vibrator.”

“Aah, well done there. I think you deserve a little reward for that.”

Jensen hears the distinctive click of the bottle of lube again, and next thing he knows, the blunt end of the toy is pressed against his already stretched asshole. He opens up to the intrusion willingly, and lets out a deep, blissful moan as soon as he feels the head of the vibrator slipping into him. Jared takes his damn time with the thing, only working it in inch by inch, letting Jensen adjust to the feeling of getting filled up.

It feels amazing.

And it hasn't even been turned on yet.

Jared pushes the power button when the vibrator is about halfway buried into Jensen's ass, the soft purring of it not at all disturbing. But at this point – with such a huge toy pressing and vibrating right against his prostate – Jensen's far from caring about the noise anyway. He's reduced to a panting, begging mess, bearing down on the toy and trying to shove it further up his ass, wanting to feel it deeper inside him. It's only a little painful, but that quickly ebbs out into waves of pleasure flooding his veins anyway.

Jared begins to use the toy to fuck him, slowly and tentatively first, but increasingly fast when he sees how much Jensen likes it. And god, yes, he likes that. Jensen has no problem admitting to himself that he really, really could get used to that. When Jared hits his prostate dead-on, he whimpers with the first shivers of an orgasm, building up in his guts, unstoppable if Jared keeps on doing this.

“Jared, I'm gonna come if you don't stop,” Jensen groans, and even though he knows that will only lead to Jared taking away the vibrator, he kind of wants him to. Yes, he wants to drag this out.

In a silent vow, Jensen promises to himself that he won't come until he has at least the head of Jared's cock inside himself.

And oh, thinking of that is so not helping with this plan.

In the meantime, Jared chuckles dirtily and slowly decreases the vibrating of the toy, while gently withdrawing it. It slips out with an obscene pop, and Jensen all but whimpers at the loss.

“Look at that pretty gaping hole,” Jared coos, the smirk obvious in his voice. His fingers return to the ring of muscle, are shoved in without waiting or tentatively prodding. But they're only there for a few seconds, and then Jared retreats.

A throaty groan falls from Jensen's lips as he's once again left open and empty and craving. “Jared,” he sighs frustrated.

“Shh,” he hears, from somewhere beside himself. “I'm just looking for... oh, there it is. Here, take it.”

Jensen feels smooth, velvety silicone against his fingers, and grabs the toy that is put into his palm. It's even thicker than the vibrator from before, and definitely lighter. “Dildo,” Jensen says.

A short laugh and a slap to his ass confirm his estimation.

“It's thick, isn't it?” Jared asks.

Running his fingers up and down and around the girth of the dildo as best as he can in his restrained position, Jensen can't help but moan. “God, yes.”

Jared leans forward, whispering hotly into Jensen's ear. “Trust me, it's still smaller than my dick.”

Jensen is two seconds away from coming only from Jared's seductive voice now, so filled with pent-up desire and lust. “Put it in,” he groans in desperation.

Jared tsks. “You can do better than that, Jensen. C'mon, let me hear it.”

“Please let me feel that dildo, Jared,” he begs, his voice rough.

“Nah, not quite convinced.”

Jensen hides his face in the fluffy pillow. “I wanna feel that thick cock of yours up my ass some time this year, so please get on with it and stuff that dildo into me.”

That, apparently, leaves Jared speechless. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

“Getting cocky, are we?” Jared grins, but Jensen hears him shuffling around with the lube again.

Then there's the broad head of the toy pushing against his rim, breaching it, shoving into him, and it works better than Jensen thought it would. Still, there's a giant dildo stuffed into his ass right now, and he classifies the feeling as a whole 'nother thing of being full. Jensen arches his back and reaches out as best as he can to let his index finger run along the rim where the dildo is stuck in him, stretching him. It doesn't even hurt, it's just that wonderful feeling of being so pleasantly full.

Jensen almost jumps off the bed when Jared, completely unforeseeable, wraps his long fingers around Jensen's cock for the first time. He strokes him with well-paced moves, quickly rolling his foreskin over the head and back, lingering and twisting at the tip, and Jensen bites into the pillow to fight a cry of desperation. No, he won't come, not like this, not now-

“You really have a lot of self-control, I'll give you that,” Jared acknowledges impressed. Then his fingers leave Jensen's dick, and Jensen really doesn't know if he should be glad or begin to beg for it at this point. Everything, every square inch of skin of his is so oversensitive to every little touch of Jared, waiting for the one move that would put him out of his misery and probably give him the orgasm of his life, but it still doesn't happen.

Jared's fingers work quicker now, pushing the giant dildo in and out just a few times, making Jensen groan on every thrust before Jared pulls it out completely. Jensen's muscle clenches and pulses reflexively, but Jared's fingers are there, holding him open.

Jensen wonders what Jared might be up to now when he hears the click of the bottle of lube again. Another toy? Please, not another one. He needs Jared now or he'd explode.

Suddenly, there's a cold liquid – lube, of course – spreading inside of him. Jensen groans and shudders, but more at the picture in his head than the fact that the lube is cold as hell. Jared is kneeling behind him, still clad in his expensive and fucking hot Prada suit, dick standing proudly out of the opened zipper of his slacks, holds his ass open and pours a generous amount of lube into him. Oh, fuck.

“I'll have one more little test for you, and if you pass, you get to have my cock. Right now,” Jared says, all cool smugness.

“Oh god, please. Just ask.”

Jared huffs out a laugh. “Oh, it's not that kind of quiz, Jensen. It's a variety of 'How many fingers am I holding up?' I call it 'How many fingers of mine do you feel inside your ass?'”

“Okay, then do it,” Jensen wiggles a bit in his spot, encouraging Jared. It really ended like Jared said. He's begging for anything now, anything to keep him open and filled, and he doesn't care what that would be.

The first touch is easy. “One,” Jensen says, feeling the pad of Jared's index finger caress his prostate. That still manages to send another wave of lust through his whole body.

The finger gets withdrawn and replaced by... “Two,” Jensen sighs into the touch, bears back onto Jared's fingers.

“Good,” Jared praises and slaps his ass again with his free hand. “Now, count with me.”

Fingers out, more back in. “Three,” Jensen groans into the pillow. “Oh, that's good. Feels about right.”

“Jen, if those three are right, what is this?”

“Four... god, that's four. Fuck. Just...” Jensen gasps for air, feels the skin around his asshole stretched so far, so pleasantly widened and ready. “Just fuck me, please, Jared.”

Jared's dirty chuckle is back. “You already proved that you can say that way better.”

“I want to...” Jensen swallows only once, takes a deep breath, before he clenches down on Jared's four fingers as he says, “I want to feel your big, fat cock inside of me, filling me up and making me come just because you're so fucking huge. God, I friggin' love your pretty dick.” It's the truth. Embarrassing, but the truth.

And now he hears Jared swallowing heavily. Mission accomplished.

“Get here,” Jared growls, grabbing Jensen with both hands at his hips and pulling him up against Jared's chest. Jensen feels the devil's cock riding the crack of his ass with barely hidden desire. Suddenly, Jensen is very aware of the fact that Jared hasn't taken off a single piece of clothing. He's still dressed in his Prada suit, the fine fabric grazing along Jensen's back. And that thought shouldn't be as hot as it is, but damn-

Jared shoves him down onto his cock in one long thrust, completely buries himself balls-deep in Jensen's ass. Momentarily, Jensen is left with his lips parted, panting and gasping for air, head thrown back, until he releases a long, unbelieving “Aah! Oh, fuck.”

“Tell me how it feels,” Jared groans beside his ear, his breath ragged as well.

It's quite comforting for Jensen to know that he's not the only one who's affected here. But he's got bigger things to think about. Literally. “Feels... so thick, I can't...” Jensen still tries to catch his breath, too carried away by the stimulation of Jared's cock and hands and... Jared, everywhere around and inside him.

“I won't fuck you if you don't tell me,” Jared warns him teasingly, but snaps his hips a bit upwards, thrusting his dick deeper into Jensen. And just the fact that that is even possible makes Jensen shudder. That and the fact that Jensen can feel Jared's pants drag along his bare ass.

“You feel so big and hard, filling me up so good,” he moans out. “Want to have you come inside me, wanna know what it feels like. Please, Jared.”

Jared is busy licking and kissing and scraping his teeth over Jensen's neck and shoulders, up to his earlobe and back down to his collarbone. He stops in his tracks, chin rested on Jensen's shoulders, and whispers roughly, arousal obvious in his tone, “Yeah, I liked that.”

And finally, finally Jared begins to move inside him, pulls out as far as he can and thrusts in hard and fast. Jensen can't help it - he whimpers. At the second thrust, he's already not far from turning into jello under Jared's hands, and the devil has Jensen moaning at each and every time his cock is buried all the way up his ass.

“Yeah, I like that, too,” Jensen finds himself moaning to Jared.

He is rewarded with a husky laugh. “No more being straight?”

“How could I, after this-” Jensen doesn't finish the sentence, because Jared slams into his body hard, hitting his prostate dead on. “Oh god, I'm gonna come,” he adds breathlessly, unwilling and too turned on and horny to fight it any more.

Jared bites down at his neck, right where his hairline begins, and licks the bite mark he left softly. “You do that,” he says and thrusts upwards, again, his cockhead stimulating Jensen's prostate just right.

Before he knows what happens, Jensen throws his head back and suppresses a cry. It ends up as a needy, choked off whimper as Jensen comes untouched, the waves of satisfaction rolling through his body with an unrelenting force, again and again, until he lays back in Jared's arms. He feels boneless and sated and-

That's when Jared places one of his large hands between Jensen's shoulder blades and pushes him forward. He falls into the sheets, far from caring that he's totally in the wet spot, and Jared follows suit. Jensen rests flat on his belly, legs still spread and Jared still buried within him. Jared covers his body completely with his own and starts fucking him into the mattress with a steady, fast rhythm of his hips. It's good like that, really fucking good, and Jensen would really be up for round two if he wasn't so damn tired and wrung out from his first, earth-shattering orgasm.

Jared doesn't ask or say anything, but Jensen hears his breath coming in increasingly shorter pants, his hips stuttering as his muscles go taut. Then there's one more thrust, as deep as it's physically possible in this position, and Jared growls satisfied as he climaxes. His cock in Jensen's ass twitches as he shoots his load deep into him, marking him.

“Mine,” Jared groans possessively as he falls flat onto Jensen's back, his strong, muscled arms wrapping around Jensen, effectively trapping him underneath.

“Yours?” Jensen chuckles amused.

It takes a few moments of gasping for air and kissing Jensen's neck before Jared answers. “If you want. Beats being out there and being tortured.”

“You mean... out there in hell?”

Jared nods against Jensen's shoulder.

“Yeah, then I'd prefer this any day.”

“So is that a yes? To being my very own sex slave?”

“Yes,” Jensen says firmly. “Under one condition.”

“You have a condition?” Jared sounds genuinely surprised and way too smug.

Jensen grins as he replies, “Yes. Next time, I get to undress you. And see you.”

“I think we can talk about that.”

THE END.


End file.
